


The Consequences of Cutting Hair and Falling in Love

by gas_on_my_hands



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Artist Gerard Way, Basement Gerard Way, Comics, Fluff, Hair Kink, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm also bad at titles, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, basement!gerard, hair cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gas_on_my_hands/pseuds/gas_on_my_hands
Summary: When Mikey forces Gerard to leave the basement to get a haircut, Gerard deals with more than he expected in the form of Frank Iero.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored and waiting for my mom to get a haircut and this happened.

“But Miiiikey,” Gerard whined, trying to wriggle out of his younger brother’s tight grip. 

“Buts are for sex!” Mikey said, tightening his fingers around Gerard’s wrist and pulling him towards the store. “Come on Gee, you’ve avoided getting a haircut for like, a year.” Mikey released Gerard’s wrist and instead pulled on his lengthy dark hair. “It’s disgusting!”

Gerard rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his hair habitually. “But what if somebody talks to me!” He exclaimed worriedly. 

“What if someone talks to you?” Mikey gasped in mock horror. “Gerard, you have been in that basement for way too long. Come on, it’ll be over before you know it! You don’t even have to talk if you don’t want to!” 

“Well why would I want to do that?” Asked Gerard sassily. 

Mikey just sighed and pulled Gerard into the shop.

Gerard tried his best to stay inside his room unless he had to go to work or a gallery. Probably his favorite thing about his job was that he wasn’t required to paint at work so he really could stay home most of the time. 

Gerard just wasn’t big on that whole  _ social _ thing. 

Gerard took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves while Mikey checked him in with a lady at the entrance desk. He practiced breathing in for five seconds, then holding it before releasing. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. Even Gerard knew that his hair was getting gross.

Looking around, he had admit that it was a actually a really pretty shop. Gerard looked around, admiring the perfectly baby blue walls and the simple but elegant tan decor. He excitedly approached at a painting of a boat, the texture was perfect; Gerard would need to try to replicate it when he got home. 

Mikey came back to Gerard holding a brochure. Gerard eyed him suspiciously. “Listen, I know you only want a trim, but I thought you might at least want to look at other hair-styling options.”

Gerard shrugged taking the brochure, glancing over the cover briefly, before he went to open the pamphlet. “Oh my god. Mikey, this is a hair  _ salon _ ! Like for women! Ohmygod!” Gerard squealed, gripping Mikey’s arm tightly, his head throbbing. “Why am I here! I’m not a woman! I’m very manly!” 

“Guys go to hair salons all the time!” Mikey argued. “Plus no barber could deal with your hair, no offense.”

“Why couldn’t you have just taken me to a regular barber shop! Everyone’s going to judge me!” Gerard said, feeling sick.  _ How could Mikey think that this was funny? People would think he was weird! For god’s sake, Mikey was suppose to be helping him get over his anxiety, not cause it! _

“You’ll be fine, come on Gee,” Mikey reassured Gerard, rubbing his back reassuringly. “Take some deep breaths. You’ll be fine!” 

Gerard smiled shakily at his younger brother’s efforts to comfort him. “Thanks, Mik-”

“Gerard Way?”

Gerard turned to see a man with a dark fringe, and perfect hazel eyes gesturing towards him. 

_ Oh fuck.  _

The man waved brightly at Gerard. “Hey, I’m Frank! I’m going to be in charge of you today.” 

“Uh, hi?” Gerard said, stupidly.  _ How was it possible for someone to have such pretty eyes?  _ Gerard fingers itched, wondering what shade of paint would match those gorgeous eyes. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Frank said, grinning that blinding smile. “If you’ll just follow me, we can get started.” 

Gerard stared at Frank in a trance before Mikey poked his back. “Um ok.” Gerard muttered, blushing furiously. “Bye, Mikey,” He said hesitantly. Mikey poked him again, this time harder. Gerard flipped him off then walked quickly to join Frank at his section of the saloon, heart beating furiously. 

It would just be Gerard’s luck to end up with the hot haircutter with the gorgeous eyes. Frank would undoubtedly realize just how freaky Gerard was and become disturbed. Gerard would obsess over Frank and refuse to ever leave the house again. This would result in Gerard eventually dieing in the basement of his parents house with greasy hair longer than Rapunzel's from refusal to ever get a haircut again. 

“So what kind of cut are you looking to get?” Frank asked, interrupting Gerard’s thoughts of death and Rapunzel. 

“Um, just a trim,” Gerard muttered, looking at the ground as to avoid being blinded by Frank’s smile.

“Damn. That’s it?” Gerard heard Frank mutter before saying in a louder voice, “There are so many things I want to do to your hair.” 

If the world exploded at that very moment, then at least Gerard Way would die happy. 

“Ok, first things first, time to wash your hair! If you’ll just head over to a wash chair, I’ll go get some shampoo and conditioner!”

Gerard nodded, blushing. At this rate, Frank would think that Gerard permanently looked like a tomato. 

Gerard walked over towards one of the washing seats. The seats were a soft brown and were slanted perfectly for the customer to place their head on the sink. Gerard stared at the posters of different hair cuts that were hung on the wall. Four of the five posters were of women, all of which had crazy hair cuts that Gerard could never imagine anyone ever actually got. They looked like they were from a sci-fi movie! The last picture was of a man with warm brown eyes and a really sparkly jacket, though his hair was what really fascinated Gerard. The man had some sort of a comb over mohawk that was dyed half black, half white. 

“Ah, yes! I actually designed his hairstyle!” Frank exclaimed proudly, returning with a bottle of shampoo and looking at the poster Gerard was admiring. 

“That’s really cool,” Gerard said. “That takes a lot of creativity. The texture looks really interesting with the split coloring.” 

“Thanks!” Frank smiled, and Gerard could’ve sworn that Frank was blushing a little. “I’ll be right back, I just have to get some conditioner. Our new worker, Ryan, is a little disorganized,” Frank said, shaking his head and chuckling. 

Gerard simply nodded, and definitely did not check out Frank’s ass in those tight black jeans when he left to go collect the conditioner. Damn. His little problem was not helped when he realized that Frank would soon be running his beautiful fingers through Gerard’s hair. 

Gerard shuddered. 

Frank with his beautiful eyes, his adorable smile, not even to mention his toned and fit body, was so far out of Gerard’s league that it physically hurt. Gerard was so attracted to the man that it wasn’t even fair. 

Gerard tried to distract himself from unwanted thoughts by picking at some paint on his fingers. The paint had been there for nearly a week and no matter how hard he tried, it just wouldn’t come off. Painting was one of Gerard’s least favorite types of art, but his comic book career had never picked up like he wanted it to, and at least Gerard was decent at painting. 

Gerard looked up from his picking to find Frank returning. This time without a jacket. Gerard felt like barfing when he saw the tattoos winding all over Frank’s arms. Frank was covered in art. Gerard wanted to admire each and everyone of those damn tattoos and tell Frank just how beautiful he was while simultaneously give him a blowjob. 

He was so screwed. 

Gerard swallowed thickly and tried to think of unattractive things that were, namely not Frank. Hairless cats. Blobfish. Mikey in the morning. 

“Alright!” Frank exclaimed, holding a bottle of conditioner in the air dramatically. “The mission has been completed, the dragon sleighed! I found some conditioner.” 

Gerard grinned at Frank, giggling slightly, which Frank returned with the biggest beam Gerard had seen yet. 

“Okay, so just lean back and rest your head on the sink and I’ll take care of the rest of it,” Frank said, winking at Gerard who blushed immediately before complying. After Gerard leaned his head against the sink, Frank turned on the faucet. “So how do you like your water, Gerard?”

“Uh, warm I guess?” Gerard answered softly. 

“That’s how most people like it, honey,” Frank giggled, adjusting the temperature. 

Gerard could feel yet another blush spreading across his face. He hoped Frank wasn’t playing too close attention. Gerard was blushing almost every other sentence.

Then without warning, Frank started threading his fingers through Gerard’s hair. It felt so fucking good and Gerard was half certain he was having a wet dream. When Frank stopped massaging Gerard’s head to get some shampoo, Gerard almost whined at the loss. Soon enough, Frank began lathering shampoo into Gerard’s hair, and Gerard had to squeeze his hands, the tips of his fingernails pressing bright red half moons into his hands just so that he wouldn’t moan. 

Frank had just began to pour the conditioner in Gerard’s hair when Gerard craned his head and was met with a gorgeous scorpion tattoo on Frank’s neck. He sucked in a deep breath of air and Frank started to massage in the conditioner. The scorpion tattoo and the intense sensation of Frank running his fingers through Gerard’s hair was just too much and Gerard released a high, breathy moan. 

Suddenly the fingers running through Gerard’s hair paused. 

Gerard felt panic bubbling up in his chest and started apologizing wildly. “Ohmygod I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me, ohmygod sorry!” Gerard paused taking in a deep breath of air, unsure of why Frank wasn’t disgustedly running away from him. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay Gerard. It happens to the best of us.” Gerard looked around, his face still bright red, to see Frank fucking smirking at him. 

Gerard gulped. 

“Just lay your pretty head back down and let me finish washing your hair.” Frank demanded. 

Gerard wanted to crawl into a hole and die. He wished Frank would stop flirting with him, it was just cruel and horrible to endure. It got Gerard’s hopes up when he knew that Frank was probably straight and probably had a girlfriend. Even if Frank wasn’t straight, there was no way in hell he would like Gerard; no one liked Gerard. Bert had made sure Gerard knew that. 

After what felt like hours, Frank finally finished washing Gerard’s hair and handed a towel to Gerard before telling him to go sit down at Frank’s area of the salon. Gerard walked towards the seat while Frank scurried around, busily putting away washing materials. 

As Gerard walked, he felt light headed and nauseous, and his anxiety wasn’t helping. It would be better if he just left. He had obviously made Frank uncomfortable, and Gerard felt sick with himself. 

Gerard quickly walked over to Frank’s area and left a more than generous amount of money before practically running out of the hair salon so that he wouldn’t have to see Frank’s beautiful face. The lady working at the entrance of the shop yelled at him to stop, but Gerard ran, his black boots splashing in puddles on the Jersey cement until he had gotten two blocks away from the shop. 

Gerard loved the rain. He loved standing outside with Mikey when no one else was out, the rain pouring on their backs. The rain accented the bright streetlights of New Jersey in a gorgeous way Gerard could only hope he would be able to capture on paper one day. Gerard remembered with a pang waiting out whole rain storms with Mikey, the two brothers chatting about comics and boys. 

He sighed as he pulled out his phone and dialed Mikey’s number. Within ten minutes, Mikey had arrived and ushered Gerard into his car.

“Oh, Gee. I am so sorry.” Mikey said, leaning over to hug his brother.

Gerard let go of Mikey after a while and turned his head slightly, hoping that the rain and tears would blur the image of bright hazel eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey you wonderful human being! you should leave a comment and tell me what you thought! <3


End file.
